


Wolf Like Me

by grimeysociety



Series: Her Smell [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Darcy Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy felt it – the urgency to stay with him. She kept looking at him, checking he was there. The last half an hour went by so fast she knew it could still be a dream. Compared to how she felt when he was inside her, his knot gripping her walls, this seemed to be a reprieve.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Her Smell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596010
Comments: 50
Kudos: 473





	Wolf Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meeks39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeks39/gifts), [newbatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbatgirl/gifts).



> This came about because I said to sarahbeniel "gee I can't think of a plot for a sequel" since a couple people suggested it when I posted the first story yesterday. Does PLOT even have to be a THING? NO. I wasn't in the mood to write anything else today hence... smut.
> 
> NSFW. You've been warned.

_At last_   
_My love has come along_   
_My lonely days are over_   
_And life is like a song_   
**\- "At Last" by Etta James**

_He excites me_   
_Must be like a genesis of rhythm_   
_I get feisty_   
_Whenever I'm with him_   
**\- "Hot Knife" by Fiona Apple**

_Say, say, my playmate_   
_Won't you lay hands on me_   
_Mirror my malady_   
_Transfer my tragedy?_   
**\- "Wolf Like Me" by TV On The Radio**

Darcy’s butt was falling asleep.

She knew Steve had succumbed to his drowsiness by how his chest rose and fell steadily, and his eyes shut with his lashes lying flat against his cheekbones was a dead giveaway, too.

She could see freckles on his nose and cheeks, and she smiled at the discovery, lifting her hand to brush the hair from his sweaty brow.

“Steve…”

He drew in a deep breath, blinking back reality, as he seemed to be somewhere else by how he looked down at her, his eyes turning warmer, his hand slipping up her back, stroking her.

“You wanna go?” he whispered, and she nodded. “Okay, let’s go…”

Darcy felt it – the urgency to stay with him. She kept looking at him, checking he was there. The last half an hour went by so fast she knew it could still be a dream. Compared to how she felt when he was inside her, his knot gripping her walls, this seemed to be a reprieve.

The room smelt of sex. She grabbed a wad of paper towels from the dispenser by the sink, mopping at the floor where their sweat had gathered along with some of the mess. She knew she was in danger of ruining her clothes if she stayed in them too long, hers and Steve’s arousal seeping into the fabric, staining everything beyond saving. She hadn’t thought of that – the casualties in mating. She’d never had to think about those consequences.

She pulled her leggings back on, everything vaguely sticky even after she washed up, and Steve watched her, his back pressed to the door, his chin lifted.

They saw no-one in the gym on their way out, Darcy’s eyes darting all over in case she’d have to shoot someone an apologetic glance. It was pretty obvious what had just happened, with how messed up she and Steve looked.

They slipped into the elevator and they watched one another from opposite sides of the car as they ascended, a smirk forming on Steve’s face that she copied. With her hands behind her back, her chest pushed out a little more, she felt her stomach flipping.

They reached her door and she waved her pass over the reader before unlocking it to walk in, Steve moving behind her.

They hadn’t said a word in a few minutes and it felt heavy, but not burdensome. The feelings that passed between them were still fresh, at least to Darcy. She fiddled with her lanyard, Steve’s eyes roving her as she didn’t keep still, glancing around and averting her gaze.

She felt shy, almost unsure of what to do or say. She wasn’t afraid, more hesitant to assume, hesitant to take anything for granted. She’d wanted this all for so long but even still she couldn’t demand he keep her close, not if it was too much.

“Can I stay?” he asked, and she stopped looking around, her eyes snapping to meet his.

The flush deepened on her skin once again and she nodded.

“Let’s go to bed,” she said.

He followed her down the hallway and Darcy could see him take it all in, everything so new to him. She hadn’t had someone examine her like this, like he was some type of anthropologist, for a long time. Most boyfriends didn’t take the time to study her life like this, pausing at the scenes not everyone was privy to, like the crap she had on her nightstand.

Steve wasn’t most boyfriends. If that’s what he was – her boyfriend. Again, she didn’t want to assume. She stood by the side of her bed she favoured, their eyes locked as she retrieved her pajamas, beginning to tug off her dirty gym clothes.

She noted the pills by the glass of water flask she had next to her lamp. She reached for the contraceptive pill each morning. Usually by now she’d have had her suppressants. For the first time in several days, she wouldn’t be throwing one back. She didn’t know what it would be like, sex without that barrier between them.

She swallowed a sip of water and slipped into bed as Steve took off everything but his underwear, ducking under the covers next to her.

They faced one another in the low lamplight and Darcy felt his hand on her waist, his fingers splayed across her back under her sleep shirt. She was prepared for it and yet her breath hitched as he moved to press a kiss to her lips.

She arched into his touch, feeling the first needy glide of his tongue against hers, his lips so soft yet firm, his hand dipping down to grab a handful of her ass, fingers digging in. His other hand was buried deep in her hair, her ponytail coming loose at the back from his big fingers, her arms coming up to wrap around the bulk of his shoulders. The push and pull of mouths and tongues had her aching, remembering how good he felt before, but she also knew mating was incomparable to the memories they created. She’d always be chasing that high, even more so when she was in heat as well.

He pulled back slowly, his eyes hooded, his lips shining and pink. He’d ended up between her hips, her thighs wrapped around him, her ankles together. Something passed over his face, the glint of his eyes changing with each passing breath.

“I can… I can smell you’re…”

She was close. She could feel it sneaking up on her, like being on the top of a hill on her scooter as a kid, her knee bent, ready to push off to hurtle down to the bottom. She felt the prickle along her skin, the urge to cant her hips to meet the unyielding shape of him. She felt the hot wave bloom from her core all the way up to the top of her head and she sucked in a breath, pinned beneath Steve. All she could do was feel it, the way her cunt clenched on nothing, her eyes widening.

He kissed her again, open-mouthed and filthy, his grip on her hair tighter. They moaned, hands moving around as they rolled hips to grind.

Each movement contradictorily worsened her hunger for him. The more she felt him slotted into her body, the more she moaned, tussled with him, wanted to bruise him. She whimpered, overwhelmed by how much she desperately needed him, needed to feel him everywhere.

“I got you, I got you,” he whispered, and she kissed his face, moved further down his jaw to his neck.

She could taste his musk, salty and vaguely sweet. She moaned, biting into his skin, and she heard the rasp of his hand clutching the sheet.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he hissed, and she kept at it, sucking and biting at his pulse point.

She could feel it, just how hard this all made him, her wanting to mark her territory and taste his skin. He kept bumping into her stomach, and she reached between them, another hiss emitting from his clenched teeth, bucking into her palm.

She began to chuckle, low and wrecked, her tongue moving up to lick the sweat from his throat, until he grabbed her chin to kiss her again, muffling her.

He rolled them, the blankets pushed aside with his feet as they kept grabbing and kissing, Darcy’s hair free of the tie. She managed to shuck down his underwear to free his cock, at least enough for him to fall out, the leaking tip of him rubbing her stomach when he caught both her wrists, pressing them into the mattress on either side of her head.

He pulled back with a wet smack of their lips, panting like she was, his eyes flashing. He smiled down at her, wolfish and intoxicating – Darcy couldn’t look away, smiling back at him, lifting her chin. He hovered above her mouth, and there were those freckles again, so cute Darcy’s stomach flipped, and he kissed her again, hot and demanding.

He let go of one wrist to pull down her shorts and underwear, the musk between her legs more pronounced, Darcy’s face flushing with the fresh scent of her in the air. She could see how wet she was already, her breathing heavy as his hand slipped down to stroke between her folds.

She gave a little cry, that aching back again. She wanted him to stuff her with his fingers, she wanted it so badly she let out a little whine when he teased at her with the tip of his middle finger, lingering on the inner lips of her, never quite pushing in.

She took hold of his cock in retaliation, his eyes widening in surprise, and he let go of her other wrist to stop her. Their eyes met and they both went still, until Darcy grabbed at her shirt, to free herself of everything, a question in her eyes.

He had the answer, pulling down his underwear and kicking it aside.

God, he was beautiful. Sharp lines mixed with curves, and all that unadulterated power, his eyes blown as he took her in, splayed beneath him on the mattress.

Darcy’s thighs fell further open and his eyes fell to her cunt, his hand reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

He lowered himself, one hand on her thigh, the other still holding himself in place to stroke down between the silky wetness. Darcy’s back began to arch, her lower half so warm and ready she couldn’t keep still, her breath coming in sharp pants.

“Steve…”

They both groaned when he sank into her, moving so achingly slow that Darcy began to whine again, but his iron grip on his self-control bested her, at least until her hands found his hair and dug into his scalp like claws.

He slammed into her, her cunt gripping him for dear life, greedy and soaking. It felt as though it was too slippery to find the grain, until he pressed his thumb to her clit, his hips picking up speed.

“What were you laughin’ about before?” he whispered, and she could see blotches of pink on his cheeks, his eyes dazed.

“You’re a mess,” she whispered.

“You’re drenched, you wanna tease me about bein’ hard?” he retorted, and then he pushed her leg up further, her abdomen tensing up.

The new angle meant each drag was across her clit, his cock pressing into her G-spot, and she felt the world melt away almost instantly – she’d been trying not to come for a couple minutes already.

“ _God_ ,” he grunted.

She kept squeezing him as she came back down, feeling the wetness going down her crack and marking the sheets. She pulled him into a rushed kiss.

He pulled out of her and Darcy let out a breath, not quite a laugh, not quite a gasp, slumping onto her stomach as he turned her over.

She licked her lips, pushing her ass into the air, seeing him watch her from behind, rubbing his face with his hand, a blush on his face with the goofy grin he gave her.

“C’mere,” she gasped.

“You’re so…”

He tucked back inside her and Darcy moaned, his hips snapping hard and fast.

“…fucking cute,” he whispered.

She came again, unable to keep it in, her hair in her face. She panted into the sheets, feeling her whole body jiggle as he slammed into her again and again. From this angle, he took and took from her, and she knew soon there’d be nothing left. There was a comfort to that, knowing he was the one to do it, to wipe her away and start over again.

He tugged her upward, giving her a kiss, their teeth clacking. He held her in place with his hand kneading her breast, his other sliding down her stomach to play with her clit.

“Steve –”

“One more,” he whispered. “I want one more.”

Who was she to refuse Steve another orgasm?

She lost vision, clamping down on him and letting out a guttural moan, the sound drowning out Steve’s praises as he never let up, not until he’d been drained.

Darcy slumped forward, her ass still in the air as he pulled out, stumbling from the bed to the floor beside it, falling to his knees as he panted.

Darcy could still feel herself twitching in earnest, her whole body tingling as she gave a little whimper. She felt the come seeping down her thighs, a tickling crawl to the back of her knees.

Christ, her mattress…

“I wish you could see what you look like,” he breathed, and Darcy whimpered again, having some idea what he saw. All puffy and wet, her cunt open and drooling his come.

She finally fell to her side, sighing. She felt the mattress dip as he joined her, pulling her flush against his chest, her eyes fighting to stay open.

-

She woke, looking around. She remembered Steve taking her to the bathroom and cleaning her up with a wash cloth before returning her back to her bed.

Now she lay beside his sitting form, and saw him reading a book she must have pushed to the floor sometime in the last few days.

“ _Watchmen_ ,” he murmured, and she craned her head to see the illustrations, her lips quirking.

“Like it so far?” she asked, and he smiled at her, rubbing the bridge his nose with a finger.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

She could see he was naked like her, and she sat up, moving up to meet his face with hers, bridging the gap with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You okay?” he murmured, his hand gliding up her bare arm. “You need anything?”

“Maybe some water,” she said, and she remembered draining her flask earlier.

She pulled back the sheet and walked gingerly on her legs, her gait altered, but she managed to not fall. She got to the kitchen, feeling Steve follow her at a slight distance.

She filled a glass at the faucet and drank a steady couple of gulps, her eyes closed.

She felt so much more awake than usual. Other times, if she’d woken in the night, she’d be a zombie. Now, she put her glass aside and her eyes snapped to Steve’s, assessing.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Steve pounced, his lips crashing into hers. They sunk to the floor, rolling around on the linoleum, panting as they fought. He overpowered her easily, his mouth leaving her face to kiss down her front…

He managed to pin her to the floor with his chest, his back to her as his head went between her thighs, his tongue licking down her cunt, his moan muffled.

“God,” Darcy whined.

He kept licking at her, long strokes of his tongue down her pussy, wrapping his arms around her thighs, his fingers brushing at her entrance. She lifted her hips, trying to reach him somehow. She was rewarded with a swirl of his tongue further down, the space between her cunt and ass –

_“Steve!”_

He caught her by surprise. He was really into it, licking her all over, picking her up a little for better access. He bit her cheek at one point, making her hiss, his fingers pushing inside her cunt and twisting. He went back to burying his face into her, and Darcy couldn’t contain her whimpers, the desperate pleading. It seemed to rev him up more than ever, his tongue pressed up into her ass as he rubbed her clit, her hands scrambling on the linoleum.

She came, trying to angle away from him, oversensitive…

He emerged, his face wet, his hair a mess, panting as his chest heaved. Darcy turned over, pushing up into him until he moved back. She settled on his lap, his hands on her hips to lift her up, and a second later she sucked in a breath, every inch of him pressed up inside her.

She felt his knot already expanding and she grunted, whimpering. She could see the tendons standing out on his neck, his resolve rapidly dissipating as they began to move again.

He dissolved into a series of curses and her name, coming with his fingers digging into her ass cheeks, his eyes flying shut.

Darcy pressed a kiss to his lips, slower than before but nonetheless urgent. He pulled back first, twitching inside her.

“I want more,” she breathed.

“Greedy,” he said, and he began to laugh. “ _Fuck_ … I used to think be better off dying.”

Darcy blinked rapidly, wondering what he meant, but she felt the urge to cry.

He drew in a shaky breath.

“Sort of hoped I’d miss it all,” he went on. “Trying to find a mate.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t,” she whispered, cupping his face. “Miss me. I feel like I waited forever. I thought I’d never…”

He nodded.

They stayed like that on the floor, Steve still buried deep inside her.

“You think it’ll always be like this?” she whispered, breaking the silence.

Something passed over his face and he moved to stroke her face with his knuckles.

“Too much?” she said, and he shook his head, a frown forming.

“I love you,” he murmured.

It almost didn’t sound real to her ears, and she felt a sob threaten to bubble up at the back of her throat. Her eyes misted and she kissed him, Steve making a sound against her lips.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

It was another five minutes before he pushed her to the floor and made love to her again, Darcy’s limbs wrapped around him, both of them holding on for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
